kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos. Land Battle (The entire screen is pitch black.) Pit: Uh... Where am I? Lady Palutena? Can you hear me? The last thing I remember is defeating the Aurum. But then... (The Ring of Chaos fades into view.) Pit: Hey, what's that? Is it...a ring? My head is all kinds of foggy right now... And why is the name Chaos Kin stuck in my brain? (A hand suddenly grabs the ring.) Pit: Huh?! Whoa, whoa—what's happening?! (The girl who picked up the ring observes it.) Pit: Either I'm crazy or... I'M THE RING! I can't just sit around. I have to try to do SOMETHING. (The girl places the ring over her finger.) Pit: OK... Move! (Pit takes control over the girl's movements.) Pit: She's moving! I'm... I'm moving her! So...I can control anyone who wears this ring? I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow her feet for just a little bit. I have to find out what happened. This isn't easy... It feels like I'm wearing a suit of armor. That's too small. (Pit notices Centurions flying down to the Decimated Town.) Pit: Hey! Are those centurions? That town looks like it's in trouble. Lady Palutena must have sent troops in to help. I'd better head there too and see if there's anything I can do. I hate to put this little girl in danger, but other people in the town might need help. (The girl suddenly trips, dropping the ring.) Pit: Oof! (The ring rolls away from the girl.) Pit: Oh no no no no no no! (A dog walks up and sniffs the ring, then picks it up in its mouth, giving Pit control over its movements.) Pit: I...guess I'm a dog now. This is getting weirder and weirder... But where'd the little girl go? Hmm. She must have run off. Anyway, on to the town! I gotta be careful not to drop the ring. So that means no more mouth breathing. And no crazy barking. And no eating delicious garbage off the ground... Not that I would, of course. (Once Pit arrives in the town, he notices his own body flying overhead, shooting at something below.) Pit: Hey! That looks like...like me! Oh, man—this can't be happening. Who am I attacking? And who's controlling ME? Everything's gone off the rails! Now what am I supposed to do? Take myself down? I guess I don't have a choice! (Pit enters the town square.) Pit: Good thing the centurions are on patrol. This square's looking rough. Heh heh... Um...right. Anyway. (Pit proceeds through an alley, where he catches the scent of something to the right.) Pit: Hey, something smells really good. This new sniffer is really doing its job. Is that garbage? Beef garbage? Man, I am SO hungry! Why am I craving garbage? Oh no no no! Stop drooling, stop drooling! The slobber's getting the ring all wet! Ugh, I'm grossing myself out! (Pit heads into a damaged building with narrow pathways.) Pit: I can probably move forward if I can get over those narrow walkways. Good thing I'm a dog. I mean, it's not exactly good, but at least I'm small. (Pit walks out of the building, where he finds Magnus fighting off a group of Centurions.) Pit: Magnus?! But why's he fighting the centurions?! (Magnus defeats the Centurions. He then looks around and spots the dog.) Pit: Magnus! Over here! Aw... He can't hear me. (Magnus starts walking away.) Pit: Wait! Don't go! You need to tell me what's going on! (Pit runs after him and hops onto his back.) Pit: Hey! Hey! How's it going? (Pit begins shoving the Ring of Chaos into Magnus's face.) Pit: Listen, you gotta take this ring. Go on! Take it! (Magnus grabs the ring and the dog hops off his back.) Pit: Yes! Great! Now put it on your finger! (Magnus observes the ring.) Pit: Come on! Put it on! Put it on! (Magnus tosses the ring behind him.) Pit: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! No, no, no, no! Pick it back up! (Magnus begins walking away again.) Pit: Where are you going? Don't go! Don't go! Put the ring on! You can always pawn it! It's a little slobbery, but I'm sure it's worth a lot. Come on, don't make me beg! PLEASE take the ring! (Magnus pauses and looks over his shoulder, then walks back and picks the ring up, putting it on his finger.) Pit: Yes! Thank YOU! Woo-hoo! Magnus: What's that shrill little voice? ...Wait, are you that angel? (Having gained control over Magnus's body, Pit nods.) Pit: Neat! We can talk to each other. Magnus: First you take over my body, and now I have to listen to your yapping? Great. Pit: Don't worry—I'll be super extra careful with your body. Magnus: Right. No offense, but why exactly are you in MY body instead of your own? Pit: I don't know! Seems like only yesterday when you and I were fighting together. Magnus: Yesterday?! Try THREE YEARS, buddy. Pit: WHAT?! Three years? That's impossible! You have to tell me what's going on! Magnus: How's this for starters? You've become the enemy of all mankind. Pit: What?! Stop messing with me. Magnus: So this IS news to you. Remember the war between the Forces of Nature, Underworld, and Palutena's army? Just when it seemed like the war was over, everyone in Palutena's army vanished. Pit: Vanished?! Where'd we go?! Magnus: Beats me. But your absence let the Underworld keep attacking us humans. Then you all reappeared. But instead of helping us, you started going after us too! So now we humans have the Underworld and Palutena's army trying to wipe us out! No one knows what happened. Did your goddess just lose her mind? Pit: Don't ask me. I've been a ring. But I know I have to do something. There must be some way we can reason with her. Magnus: Well, maybe YOU can. I'm not even sure if she's controlling her own army anymore. Pit: OK, first things first. That guy attacking the town? That wasn't me. Magnus: So your mind is here, but your body is over there destroying stuff? Isn't that convenient. Tell that to all the people your body just killed. Pit: Look, I didn't exactly plan it this way. Magnus: Whether you did or not, there's nothing I can do for you now. You've got my body. So you're going to have to get rid of the other Pit. Ironically, that's why I was here in the first place. Pit: Well, if that's our only option, I guess that's the plan! Magnus: Careful with my body, though. I'm gonna need it later. Pit: It just feels wrong going up against centurions. Magnus: Pit, there are tons of them. Nobody's going to notice if a few go missing. And don't you forget that it's my hide on the line here. (Pit approaches a group of Centurion Knights.) Pit: Those are centurion knights. Magnus: You don't need to go in with guns blazing, you know. Try working your way through without getting noticed. *Pit rushes in front of the Centurion Knights while the previous dialogue plays. :Pit: You could've mentioned that earlier! (Pit enters a room with a Centurion Strongarm.) Magnus: Aww, look at that cute little fella. Pit: I liked it better when the centurion strongarms were on my side. They're basically all muscle. Even their brains are muscle. Magnus: Just like you, right, buddy? Pit: Hey! I'm strong where it counts! Magnus: Sure you are. (Pit approaches a Juggernaut.) Pit: Last I knew, Juggernauts were still in the design phase. Magnus: Well, they look real enough now. Pit: We started developing them as a defensive measure after the Hewdraw attack. I never thought they'd be used for evil... Magnus: Just stay clear of those stones. One of those could wreck me. (Pit enters a room with Centurion Strongarms, a Centurion Knight, and a Centurion.) Magnus: Look at this happy little family. Pit: They won't be happy when I'm done with them! Hoo-ah! Magnus: Is that supposed to sound like me? 'Cause it doesn't. (Pit enters a room with a Crawler and Centurions fighting each other.) Pit: Oh, man! Magnus: Why are there so many enemies today? What, was MinionMart having a sale? Pit: Those centurions are fighting an Underworld Crawler. I guess this means Lady Palutena is still battling the Underworld Army. Magnus: So at the very least, Hades hasn't seized command of Palutena's army. Pit: Then who does that leave? And where IS Lady Palutena anyway? (Pit approaches a Hot Spring.) Pit: Hey! There's a Souflee soaking in the hot spring! Magnus: You know what they say. If you chase two rabbits, they'll both escape. *Pit enters the Hot Spring. :Pit: Yeah, that's the stuff. :Magnus: Hot springs don't usually heal humans. You must be having an effect on me. :Pit: THIS is how you enjoy a hot spring! Step one: breathe deep. Step two: clear mind. :Magnus: OK... :Pit: Step three: remove pants. :Magnus: Wait—what? No, those are MY pants! (Pit walks up a narrow path with a Juggernaut, a Centurion Strongarm, and a Centurion.) Magnus: We should be getting close. Are you ready? Boss Battle (Pit arrives on a large platform, where his own body silently lands before him.) Pit's Body: ... Pit: Hey! That's MY body! Magnus: We've got to take him down...WITHOUT killing him. (The battle initiates.) Pit's Body: ... Pit: You're tough, Magnus, but I'm no slouch either. Magnus: You're the only member of Palutena's army who can carry his own weight. Don't even get me started on the centurions. Yeah, there's a ton of them, but they're all pretty flimsy. Pit: They're grunts. What do you expect? There's no incentive for them to toughen up—they get revived when they die. Magnus: What are you talking about? So do you! Pit: Well, yeah, but...I can't help it if Lady Palutena has my back! Pit's Body: ... Pit: OK, it looks like the thing to do is focus on dodging and not getting hit. I guess I should've played more Light vs. Dark to train... (Pit defeats Pit's Body.) Pit: Now give me back my body! Magnus: OK, let's get this ring on him. Post-Boss Battle (Magnus puts the ring on Pit's finger, causing it to shatter. Magnus then begins to gently shake Pit awake.) Magnus: Pit! ...Come on! Wake up! Pit: Unnnngh... Hmm?! (Pit's eyes open and he hops to his feet, striking a pose.) Pit: I'm back in the game! (Magnus scratches his head and Pit turns to him.) Magnus: Well, that did the trick. Pit: Thanks, Magnus! Magnus: Eh, it was nothing. (Pit walks to the side.) Pit: There's only one thing... How am I supposed to get back to Skyworld? Magnus: Why don't you just fly? Pit: Flying, getting extracted from battle—that's all Lady Palutena's doing. (Pit looks up at the sky.) Pit: Lady Palutena! Can you hear me?! I need your help! I can't fly without you! Please help me! Please give me the power to fly back to the heavens...and back to you! (A light shines down onto Pit, lifting him off the ground.) Magnus: I guess she must have heard you. Pit: Whew! What a relief! (Pit flies away.) Air Battle Pit: I missed you, Lady Palutena! I'm so glad you're back to lead me! Viridi: Right. About that... Pit: Huh?! Viridi? Viridi: That's right. I'm the one controlling your flight path. Pit: Really? How is that even possible? Viridi: Don't you know? Anything Palutena can do, I can do better! So. Do you want my help or not? Pit: Actually, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to fly on my own. Viridi: Yeah? Not an option. Pit: Will you at least tell me what happened to Lady Palutena? Viridi: I'll do you one better. I'll show you. Please fasten your seat belt. This is a nonstop flight to Skyworld. Pit: Guess I don't really have a choice here. Viridi: Nope, not really. Pit: Then I'm all in! (Viridi flies Pit through a hoard of Underworld troops, members of Palutena's Army, and airborne debris.) Viridi: We're approaching Skyworld. Pit: I'm praying that Lady Palutena is all right. Viridi: You're praying? To who? You are one confused angel. (Pit flies up and sees the ruins of Skyworld.) Pit: What?! What happened here?! It used to be so beautiful... Viridi: Look what's become of it. Viridi: Palutena's gone off the deep end and destroyed Skyworld in the process. She's still fighting the Underworld Army, but she's mankind's enemy now too. Pit: And what about your Forces of Nature? Viridi: Oh, they keep busy. But less so now that the humans are occupied with Palutena. Pit: And to think, I was so worried about her... Viridi: Well, if you're not too busy moping, there's something you should see. Palutena's temple! Pit: It's all beat up! (A large projection of Palutena emerges from behind the temple.) Palutena: Well, it's been a while, Pit. Pit: It's like the entire world's been turned upside down! What's going on? (Palutena begins to throw several floating islands at Pit.) Palutena: Everything changes, Pit. Even gods. And to be frank, I'm tired of fighting for those ungrateful humans. And I'm especially tired of dealing with you! Pit: No! Viridi: You heard her. This is real. Pit: She's being manipulated. Someone else is pulling the strings! Palutena: No, you're the only puppet here. Pit: I have to help her! Viridi! Send me in! Viridi: Are you sure about that? Pit: Absolutely! Viridi: Don't say I didn't warn you! (Viridi sends Pit flying toward the temple.) Pit: Lady Palutenaaaaaa! (Pit collides with a barrier, the impact sending him flying backwards.) Pit: Aaaaugh! Viridi: Oops! I forgot to mention. Her temple is protected by a force field. Pit: You totally set me up! Viridi: Well, there's nothing more we can do here. Come on, Pit. (A pillar of light appears over Pit, whisking him away.) Home Menu *completing [[Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos|Chapter 18] for the first time, the following dialogue will play upon returning to the home menu.] (Pit returns to the home menu, only to discover that it is now orange-tinted and overrun with nature.) Pit: What happened here? Viridi: Well, you've still got to prep for battle. Like it or not, I'm taking over Palutena's duties. Pit: You're joking, right? Viridi: Hmph. I told you. Anything Palutena can do, I can do better. Pit: Wow! Everything I need is still here! I guess I didn't give you enough credit. You're kind of awesome, Viridi. Viridi: Do you have to be such an insufferable suck-up all the time? It won't get you anywhere with me. My only concern is taking down Hades. Anyway, you can equip weapons and powers here, just like always. Got it? Pit: Got it. Category:Transcripts